Unfaithful
by floveit
Summary: Who's Haley cheating on and who is she cheating with? Oneshot songfic R&R Please! thank you! :short summary i know but just read it & you'll know more:


**Song Credit; **_Rihanna's Unfaithful_

**Summary; **_Who's Haley cheating on and who's Haley cheating with?_ –yeah umm short summary lol-

**Disclaimer; **_I don't own any of the OTH characters but the plot is mine blah blah blah blah blah… you know the rest_

**Umm what else? **_This is nothing serious it's just a story don't try doing the stuff in it lol trust me it won't turn out well, not pretty at all. Umm but yeah the idea just popped into my head when I was listening to the song, it's a great song lol if you hav'nt heard it I suggest you get it or atleast download it! Now! hehe That's it I think, just I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought. I'd really appreciate it just remember_ _this is a_ **ONE-SHOT!** _Lol just thought I'd let you know since people might start saying UD soon and I can't obviously since it's just a one-shot. Well anyways I'll shut up and let you read. Don't forget to drop me a line, or two or three or… I think you catch my drift _

**Unfaithful**

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Haley James walked through the deserted streets of Tree Hill only the dim lights of the street lamps shining in the corners, she knew exactly where she was headed though. She never thought she would be that girl, that girl who betrays someone in one of the worst ways possible. The girl that takes a boys heart and just stomps on it and throws it away like it meant nothing to her. She did'nt want to do this anymore, she did'nt want to hurt her boyfriend of three years but there was something about **him**. Something that kept her coming back for more.

_  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
To him I just can't be true_

It had all started as just some harmless fun, playful flirting. She never knew it would amount into this. Her feeling dirty but at the same time more sexy then she had ever felt. He made her feel like that, he made her feel more loved than her boyfriend ever had. She loved her boyfriend but she also knew that she was feeling more than lust for him too. She was falling again, hard and fast. She continued walking though, it felt like he had this power over her. She could never stop going in his direction and even as she thought of her boyfriend of three years. Even as she felt that nagging and most terrible feeling slowly approach and wash over her, finally settling on her shoulders like a ton of bricks. She still could not stop. She wondered how something so wrong could feel so right.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

Finally she reached his door and hesitated before knocking. After about three knocks the door swung open. Revealing him. Standing in just a towel, his body ripped and wet, his eyes roamed her body before coming up to meet her own. Blue met brown and the sexual tension was evident there.

"Come on in." He finally whispered in a husky tone, giving her his trademark smirk. Once she felt him grab her hand and pull her forward into the apartment she knew it was over. She would'nt be able to resist him as much as she tried.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer_

The next day she saw him again at school, like every other day. With his girlfriend, pulling her onto his lap, whispering things into her ear. It made her feel angry and jealous. Was he saying the same things to her as he did to Haley. Those sweet nothings that made her give in everytime. Even as he was whispering things to his beautiful girlfriend Haley could feel his eyes on her. She looked up and sure enough he was staring right at her, deep into her eyes as though he was telling her something. She looked away, she wanted to get rid of the horrible feeling that was starting yet again at the pit of her stomach.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer_

Haley felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and she gasped but sighed in relief when she turned around and saw who it was.

"Hey baby." He whispered, moving in to give her a kiss.

"Hey to you to." Haley tried to sound as cheerful as possible but knew she was failing miserably.

Lucas Scott just stared at her for a few seconds before moving his gaze to Nathan Scott. His half-brother and worst enemy, he was staring at his girlfriend, practically undressing her with his eyes whilst Nathans own girlfriend Brooke Davis rested in his lap giggling. Lucas glared at him then turned his fierce glare towards Haley.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Haley knew Lucas's suspicions we're rising. She knew that he knew that something more was going on. That she was hiding something from him, that maybe just maybe saint Haley cheated like the rest of the world.

"So." Haley started hoping to rid the air of that thick smog of betrayal and hurt. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked him quitely.

Lucas looked at her with a look of dis-belief before sighing and just nodding his head. "Sure Hales." With that he started to walk off before Haley could even kiss him goodbye.

Haley sighed and when she looked up, like always she could see Nathans intense gaze on her, but this time he did'nt have his smirk plastered on but more of a look of guilt?

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer_

She continued to walk through the deserted halls of Tree Hill High, thinking about if she really did regret it all. She lived two seperate lives, both with either of the Scott brothers. Lucas, the caring and gentle brother who she loved with all her heart but she knew that love was fading now. Their relationship had become more of a friendship than a romance. Then there was Nathan, the more of a badboy and passionate brother who she was falling for but she was'nt sure if he felt the same. She continued to walk until she felt herself being pulled into an empty classroom and then she heard the door slam shut. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he backed her up against a wall.

"I've been watching you all day." Nathan whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah I noticed." She pushed him futher away.

"Hales, whats wrong?" He asked concerned cupping her chin and pulling her face upwards.

"This!" Haley shouted pushing his hand off of her chin "This is whats wrong Nathan, don't you feel the slightest bit guitly? About what where doing. Cause I do, I can't hurt Lucas like this anymore, I was just supposed to tutor you! It was'nt supposed to… it was'nt supposed to turn into this… this thing that's happeneing between us. It's just wrong so wrong." Haley finished.

_Our love... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this... anymore _

Oooohhh... anymore

"I know, but nothings ever felt so right to me before. " Nathan said looking at Haley, "I don't want to do this to Brooke either, I love her I do but it's just not there anymore. Those sparks they've just faded." Nathan whispered the final part.

"I know what you mean." Haley spoke just as quitely.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside   
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer_

"What are we going to do Nate?" Haley asked on the verge of tears.

Nathan moved closer envoloping Haley in a hug "I don't know Haley. I honestly don't know." He whispered kissing the top of her haid soothingly.

They both stood there in the classroom, wallowing in their own self pity, ridden with guilt and knowing that their was only one solution out of this. Honesty. But telling the truth can be the hardest thing a person can ever do. Especially if it means hurting the ones you love… even if your doing it for their own good.

_...a murderer  
No no no  
yeah yeah yeah_

**A/N**_ **R&R! Feedback is always love! Did'nt your mothers ever teach you that Hhh? Well now you know that it is so keep it in mind hehe ;)**_


End file.
